The present invention relates to VHF and microwave miniature receivers and transmitters and more particularly to high power amplifiers, modulators, and phase array antennas.
Differential phase shifters are well known in the art. Typical differential phase shifters, however, require diodes, inductors, capacitors, ferrites, .LAMBDA./4 couplers and interconnecting cables. These components and their interconnections increase size, cost and line losses while causing a decrease in reliability. It is an object of the present invention to provide a differential phase shifter having no such components and therefore having improved reliability and a reduced size at a reduced cost.